In general, a pipe joint which connects a pipe body, such as a hose, and equipment or the like, needs to have high sealability in a joint section with respect to a fluid flowing inside the pipe body. As such a pipe joint in the related art, Patent Document 1 discloses a pipe joint that has a structure in which a synthetic resin pipe is connected to a metal joint main body formed to have an inner tapered surface in a receiving-side opening through a cap nut having an inner tapered surface and a sleeve is interposed in a space formed by the two inner tapered surfaces and an outer circumferential surface of a connection-side end of the synthetic resin pipe, and that has a seal structure in which an annular groove is formed in the inner circumferential surface of the sleeve and an O-ring is interposed.